


A New Ending

by LoriLee (cowgirl65)



Category: The Big Valley
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/LoriLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a continuation of "A Blessing In Disguise"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own "The Big Valley" and make no money from this

Jarrod set down the newspaper. After several weeks of recovery, Beth had been finally well enough to stand trial. She’d pleaded not guilty, whining that it had been her lover, Charles, who was the real perpetrator in Chloe’s kidnapping. The prosecutor managed to keep Jarrod’s daughter off the stand by convincing the judge to let her tell her story to him privately, but Jarrod had faced Beth in court when he testified. He didn’t feel the need to be there when the verdict came down though, so he found out about his ex-wife’s life sentence in the morning paper.

Chloe suffered a few nightmares and had slept with him every night the first few weeks after her ordeal, but as the bad dreams gradually subsided, she decided to go back to her room on her own. Jarrod was grateful that his daughter seemed to suffer no long-term damage; Beth’s actions had certainly made the divorce go through easily and Jarrod felt nothing but relief that it was finally over. 

There was a tap on his office door and his secretary poked her head in.

“Mr. Barkley, your brothers are here and were wondering if they could talk to you.”

Jarrod glanced at the clock. He could spare a few minutes before his next appointment. “Tell them to come in.” He regretted it as soon as he saw the grim looks on their faces. “What is it?” he asked, praying nothing had happened to his Chloe or anyone else in the family.

Nick collapsed into a chair as Heath took off his hat and set it on the desk.

“We got a telegram from Nevada.” Heath handed the yellow paper to Jarrod. “Remember that mine we bought last year in Silver Springs?”

Jarrod breathed an inward sigh of relief and turned his mind to the business at hand. 

“Seems as though there’s a fellow causing trouble,” Nick said as Jarrod read the surprisingly lengthy telegram. “He’s saying the mine is unsafe, but our foreman thinks it’s because he tried to get an injunction claiming the diggings went under his land that was denied.”

Shaking his head as he finished reading, Jarrod summed it up. “And he’s got some of the people believing him and now he’s suing us.” He sighed. “I suppose I should go up there and handle it in person.”

Nick and Heath looked at each other. 

“Y’know,” Heath started, “Nick can handle that stock auction on his own, I could…”

Jarrod held up a hand. “Thanks, Heath, but this seems to be primarily a legal matter.”

Nick spoke up. “Maybe we could hire a lawyer from the area?”

Jarrod smiled. “I know what you’re trying to do, boys, and I appreciate it. I know it’s over a week there and back, but with Mother, Audra and Silas, not to mention you two, looking after her, I know Chloe’ll be fine.” He looked down at his desk. “I’ll need to clear my calendar, so if I’m late, tell Mother that Chloe can stay up until I get home. I want to explain things to her myself.”

His expectations were correct about how late he would be and as Jarrod rode through the gates well after dark, he hoped Chloe would take the news all right. He wasn’t looking forward to being away from her for so long, but as he told Nick and Heath, the matter was something he should take care of personally.

Letting Ciego take care of Jingo, Jarrod headed into the house and had to smile at the scene in the parlour. Victoria looked up from her knitting and smiled back.

“I told her she could go to bed and you’d be sure to come up when you got home,” Victoria said quietly, “but since you said she could, Chloe insisted on waiting up for you.”

Jarrod put down his hat and case in the foyer. He went over, sat beside his sleeping daughter and lightly brushed a curl off her cheek. His touch woke her and she blinked at him sleepily.

“Hi, Daddy,” Chloe said and put her arms around his neck.

“Hello, kitten,” Jarrod replied as he gathered her into his arms. “Sorry I was so late.”

“S’ok.” She cuddled close. “Uncle Heath told me you said I could stay up.”

“Well, why don’t I take you upstairs?” he suggested as he stood, still holding her. “Say goodnight to Grandma.”

“ ‘Night, Grandma.”

Victoria stood as well and gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Chloe, sweet dreams.”

Jarrod took her upstairs to her room and sat her on the bed. As she snuggled under the covers, he sat beside her. “Chloe,” he asked, “did Uncle Nick or Uncle Heath tell you why I might be late?”

Chloe shook her head. “No, Daddy.”

He looked at his folded hands. “I have to go away for a little bit,” he said before looking back at her. “There’s a problem with a mine in Nevada and it’s going to take a lawyer to sort it out.” The fallen look on her face almost broke his heart, but Chloe quickly replaced that look with a brave one. “I wish I didn’t have to go, but I promise I’ll be home as soon as I can.”

Chloe reached up and hugged him tight. “I know, Daddy. I know you’ll come back to me.”

Jarrod hugged her as well. “Always, Chloe. I’ll write you every day and I’ll send a wire when I get there.” He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. “Are you sure you’ll be okay?” 

Nodding, Chloe managed a smile. “I’ll miss you a bunch, but you wouldn’t go if you didn’t need to. I promise I’ll be good for Grandma and Aunt Audra.”

“What about Uncle Nick and Uncle Heath?” Jarrod teased.

Chloe giggled. “I’ll be good for them, too. Otherwise, Uncle Nick might tell Miss Nikolas. He’s awfully sweet on her,” she added conspiratorially.

“I’m counting on you to keep an eye on them for me,” Jarrod told her.

“I will,” she promised with another giggle. Then she nestled up against him and Jarrod held her, stroking her hair. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Chloe.”

Then she giggled again when she heard his stomach rumble. “Silas kept your dinner warm,” she told him as she pulled away. “You should go eat.”

Jarrod settled her into her bed and kissed her forehead. “Good night, Chloe.”

“ ‘Night, Daddy.”

He turned to leave when his daughter’s small voice made him turn back. “After you eat, would you come back and snuggle with me?” she asked.

Jarrod smiled at her indulgently. “Of course, Chloe. But try to go to sleep, all right?”

“All right.”

Jarrod closed the door softly behind him. He wasn’t sure who the upcoming trip would be harder on, Chloe or himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Chloe,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I was so pleased to receive your letter this morning and I cannot even begin to tell you how proud I am of you for being chosen to do a recitation at the school exhibition. I will do my very best to be back in time to see it._

_I had to laugh when I read about your fishing expedition with Uncle Nick and Miss Nikolas. You described your uncle coming up with riverweed behind his ear so well I could almost see it. I do hope Miss Nikolas didn’t laugh at him too hard .and I’m glad you were able to land such a large fish with his help._

_My business is going well and it should be wrapped up in the next few days. A freak storm has hit the mountains and delayed the judge, so it may take a little longer than expected. I hope the storm does not slow down the mail too much, as I am sure you are awaiting my letter as much as I looked for yours. I will wire when I leave and again when I know exactly when I will arrive home._

_I hope you are not missing me even half as much as I miss you, my sweet Chloe, and I will be with you as soon as I can._

_All my love,_

_Daddy_

 

Jarrod looked up from his letter. The wind was howling outside, but inside the snug house, a warm fire crackled on the hearth. He was glad he’d inspected the mine, gotten all the facts, and filed his own suit against Robert Miller before the storm had hit. It was lucky that the man was genuinely disliked in Silver Springs and it hadn’t taken long to reassure the miners that the Barkleys cared about their well-being. He’d even acted on a few suggestions to make working the mine less arduous and had won his employees’ respect. Now all that remained was for the storm to die down and the circuit judge to arrive so the legal matters could be laid to rest and he could get back home to his daughter.

He turned when he heard the rattle of china.

“I made some more coffee.”

Jarrod smiled at his hostess. He was glad he’d taken the foreman’s suggestion and gotten a room at a local boarding house instead of the hotel. The widow who ran the place was an excellent cook and it didn’t hurt that she was charming and personable. He hadn’t spent much time there other than to sleep and eat breakfast, but with the way the wind was blowing, Jarrod wasn’t planning to stir anytime soon.

“Thank you, Mrs. Ashburn. I do hope you’ll be joining me.”

She smiled and Jarrod admired the dimples in her cheeks and the way her eyes sparkled. “Well, with only you staying here, I suppose I can. You’re not a very demanding guest, Mr. Barkley.”

“Jarrod, please,” he told her as he got up and held a chair for her.

“You can call me Rebecca,” she invited as she sat. “ ‘Mrs. Ashburn’ always makes me think of my late husband’s mother.” Rebecca poured two cups of coffee as Jarrod sealed and addressed the envelope. “A letter to your daughter?”

“Yes.” Jarrod pulled his watch out of his pocket, opened it and handed it to her.   
Have I showed you her picture?”

Rebecca took the watch as she nodded. “At least once,” she said with a smile.

Jarrod was slightly embarrassed. “My apologies.”

“Not needed.” She looked at the picture and handed the watch back. “You obviously adore her.”

“She’s the center of my world,” Jarrod admitted as he looked at Chloe’s picture inside the watch case.

Rebecca sighed. “My husband and I never had any children but that was probably for the best,” she told him. “I honestly don’t know why I ever married him. Well, I guess he was handsome and fascinating, but it was the act of a professional gambler and con man. I know it’s not nice to say it’s better that he died, but…” She shrugged with a rueful expression.

Jarrod knew how she felt. But if Beth had died of Hyatt’s bullet, he wouldn’t have Chloe and that was unthinkable. “You could have always gotten a divorce,” he said softly, “like I did.” Jarrod felt he should return honesty with the same, so at her quizzical expression, he continued. “Chloe’s mother abandoned us. The divorce was finalized not long before I left Stockton.” He didn’t go into any further details.

“What woman in her right mind…?” Rebecca cut off what she was going to say and blushed. “I’m sorry, but you’ve always been so pleasant and charming.”

Jarrod couldn’t help but give her a dashing smile. “Thank you.” He took a sip of his coffee. “Just what I needed.” He hoped she thought he was only talking about the coffee.

They sat in companionable silence for a few moments. “Well, I’m sure you have work to do. I’ll leave you alone.”

Jarrod found he was enjoying Rebecca’s company. “Actually, I’ve finished all I can,” he informed her. “I’m just waiting until the judge can get through.” He spied a chess set on the bookcase and went to retrieve it. “Do you play?”

“Oh, here and there,” and Jarrod detected a glint in her eyes. He grinned as he set it down on the table between them. “White or black?” Maybe she would be a challenge. 

A few hours later, Jarrod tipped over the black king in defeat. “My congratulations to the lady,” he said and took her hand and kissed it before Rebecca could object.

She opened her mouth to respond before her eyes lit on the clock. “Oh, heavens, it’s late and I haven’t even started supper,” she apologized.

Jarrod chuckled. “I’ll let you go as long as I get another game afterwards,” he bargained.

The game after supper was more relaxed as they’d already tested each other’s skill earlier. They talked while they played, Jarrod talking mostly about Chloe and Rebecca telling tales of the town and boarders she’d had. They touched on current events and books they’d both read and Jarrod surprised himself when he told her about the kidnapping and Beth’s incarceration. It was late when they admitted stalemate.

After getting ready for bed, Jarrod looked out the window. When he left Stockton, he promised Chloe that they could both say goodnight to the same star and that it would carry their wishes across the miles. There were no stars to be seen, but Jarrod said goodnight anyway to the wind and hoped she knew how much her missed her and how much he loved her.


	3. Chapter 3

“Daddy!”

Jarrod put down his suitcase just in time to catch Chloe as she leaped into his arms. He hugged her tightly as she wrapped her arms around him.

“I missed you, Daddy,” she said against his neck.

Jarrod buried his face in her soft curls. “I missed you, too, kitten. I thought about you all the time I was gone and all the way home.” He hoped he wouldn’t ever have to leave her that long again. 

Heath came over and clapped Jarrod on the back before he picked up his brother’s suitcase. “Reckon you got your hands full, Jarrod,” he teased.

Jarrod smiled. “And I don’t intend to put her down,” he said with a kiss on his daughter’s forehead. “So tell me everything that happened while I was gone,” he asked as they walked to the waiting buggy.

Jarrod settled Chloe on his lap while Heath took the reins. He listened intently as she talked about her friends, her new horse and the upcoming school exhibition, but he couldn’t stop the part of his mind that mulled over the other thoughts he had during the long trip from Silver Springs. For every five thoughts he had of his beloved daughter, one came of Rebecca Ashburn. Something about her had ignited an unexpected spark in him. He wasn’t about to rush into anything, but he had to wonder if he should follow up on his interest.

 

Dear Rebecca,

I hope you do not find it too bold of me to be writing you uninvited. Ever since I left Silver Springs, you have not been far from my mind. I find my thoughts returning to the pleasant time we spent together over the chessboard and our conversations. I also cannot seem to banish the warm feeling your smile gave me.

I hope you are not offended by my presumption. I will understand if I do not hear from you, but it would give me great pleasure if you choose to return correspondence.

Please accept my sincerest regards for your happiness and good health.

Sincerely,

Jarrod Barkley  


 

 

_Dear Jarrod,_

_It was with great surprise and pleasure that I found your letter waiting for me at the post office. I did not expect it but knowing you are thinking of me gives me a warm feeling. I must admit to thinking of you often as well, and even though I have had a constant stream of boarders, the house seems empty since your departure._

_I am glad that you arrived safely in Stockton and hope you had a wonderful reunion with your daughter. Please feel free to write as often as you wish and if you are ever this way again, I hope you will stop in to say hello. I hope things are well with you and your family._

_Yours truly,_

_Rebecca_

 

“What are you smiling about, Daddy?”

Jarrod looked up from his desk to find Chloe standing in front of him with a plate of cookies. “Oh, I just got a letter from a friend,” he told her in an offhand manner. At this early stage, he wasn’t ready to discuss the possibility of a woman in his life with anyone much less his daughter. “What do you have there?”

Chloe beamed. “I helped Silas bake cookies.” She came around the desk as he pushed back his chair and climbed onto his lap. “Do you want one?”

“I’d love one.” Jarrod took a cookie and bit into it. “These are the best cookies I’ve ever tasted,” he proclaimed.

Chloe put the plate on the desk before taking a cookie of her own. “Silas said they were your favourite kind.” She ate it slowly. “Do you think they’re good enough to give to Miss Nikolas when she comes for dinner?”

“I think they’d be good enough for the President,” Jarrod assured her.

“Thanks, Daddy.” She hopped off his lap. “I’m going to take them to the kitchen before you eat them all.” She giggled as he playfully attempted to snatch another cookie. “You can have one later.”

“Promise?” he asked, eyes twinkling.

“Promise,” Chloe said solemnly and gave him a cheery wave as she left the room.

Jarrod looked back at the letter on his desk and then took out a clean sheet of paper, dipped his pen in the ink and started writing.

 

Dear Rebecca,

I had been trying to constrain my hopes that you would consent to write me, and I am humbled and flattered to receive a response to my letter. I know we have both suffered grave disappointments in the past and to read that you have been thinking of me as well is more than I dared imagine.

In response to your invitation to stop in, I have to confess that I have thought about finding an excuse to visit the mine and do just that. But until the school term is over and I can bring Chloe with me, I fear I will not be taking so long a trip.

It has been a busy time around the ranch. We are moving the herds to winter pasture and since we are shorthanded at the moment, I have found myself out on the range with my brothers more than usual. As my brother Nick has said, this is a working ranch and there is always plenty of work to be done. My brother Heath is helping Chloe train her first horse and even though I know she could not be in better hands, I sometimes feel a bit sad that my little girl might be growing up.

I am glad to hear business is steady for you as well. I hope a few of your guests have given you the challenge of a good game of chess and I look forward to playing you when we meet again, which I am sure we will do.

Yours truly,

Jarrod

 

_Dear Jarrod,_

_In response to your letter, no one has been through whom I have enjoyed playing chess with as much as you. A gentleman staying here a few nights ago asked for a game and to my embarrassment, I lost my concentration more than once as I remembered your smile as you sat across the table from me._

_I am glad to hear things are busy around your ranch and am sure you are correct that your daughter is in the best of hands with your brother. By the way you spoke of her, I do not think you ever need worry that your Chloe will ever grow out of being your little girl._

_Although I wish I could be saying this to you in person, I understand it is your life and family that keeps you in California and mine that keeps me in Nevada. I will content myself with the promise that we will meet again sometime and the thought of receiving another letter from you as soon as I may._

_With warmest affection,_

_Rebecca_

 

My dear Rebecca,

It is true that our lives are miles apart, but they have come together before and I believe they will again.

I must confess to thinking of you more of late. I attended a social in town with my daughter and family, as well as my brother Nick’s sweetheart. I asked a few of the ladies to dance, but all I could think of was how much I would rather have had you in my arms. I am loath to admit the rather improper thoughts I have had of holding you close, of touching your silky hair and tasting your sweet lips. I know I am a divorced man raising his daughter, but dare I hope that you might feel a connection with me that is akin to the one I have developed to you?

I am tempted to tear up this letter and start again, speaking of only proper subjects, but I must be honest with you. If this makes you uncomfortable, I do apologize and hope you will forgive me enough to respond.

Yours always,

Jarrod

 

_Dearest Jarrod,_

_Never apologize for speaking of your true feelings to me. I fear all too often people use the excuse of propriety to hide from themselves and others._

_Would it shock you for me to admit I have been having the same thoughts? That I think of having your strong arms around me and of kisses that would leave me breathless? I feel a thrill every time I receive one of your letters and am sad when I reach the end as wish it would go on forever._

_But I feel I must change topics and speak of more mundane things before I write something that should not be put down on paper. Apparently I am not the only one in town who smiles at the mention of the Barkley name. I am certain you receive reports from those in charge, but I must say you made quite an impression on our small town and the increase in the production of the mine has been a great boon. I have not heard anyone speak of you or your family with anything less than respect._

_I must go, the bread is almost ready and I wish for this letter to go out this afternoon._

_With my fondest thoughts,_

_Rebecca  
_


	4. Chapter 4

My darling Rebecca,

It is a relief to know you still wish to write me after admitting my improper thoughts of a lady such as yourself. I fully intend to do my best to remain a gentleman on paper even though I have confessed the reality otherwise.

I have a few clients in need of my services in San Francisco, so I am taking my Chloe on a little holiday for the next couple weeks. We will see the sights, attend the theatre and do our Christmas shopping while I attend to business. I am including my address in the city at the end of this letter if you wish to write me during this time.

I must resume getting my papers in order and making sure my daughter has packed all she will need, but know my thoughts will often stray to you.

In deepest affection,

Jarrod

 

_Dearest Jarrod,_

_If I wish to write you? I think I would go mad if I did not._

_I have heard many things about San Francisco, some of it good and some of it not, but knowing you are there with your daughter makes my desire to visit the city that much greater. It would be nice to visit one of the places I have heard about. For now, I will content myself to imagine you and Chloe overlooking the ocean, smelling the salt breezes and riding the cable cars I have read about._

_However, I suppose I do not want to visit all places. A gentleman on his way through to your city from Canada stayed overnight and told of the most frightful snowstorms. He said that weather was what made the beaver fur items he was selling so luxurious, but even though they were some of the most beautiful and softest things I have ever felt, I feel for the poor creatures who must endure such a climate and have no desire to do so myself!_

_As I look out the window to see it is thankfully not snowing, I notice the gophers have been invading my garden again. I must ask the neighbour boy to set out some snares; too bad gophers do not make lovely wraps like the Canadian beavers. So I shall now spend some time in my garden and hope when my thoughts drift to you, which they often do, I will not pull the vegetables instead of the weeds._

_Your loving_

_Rebecca_

 

My sweet Rebecca,

I offer my sincerest apologies for the tardiness of my letter and hope you accept my belated wishes of a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. As I hope you can understand, the holidays have given me no chance to write, but I hope yours were as pleasant as mine.

Be sure I have thought of you constantly and wish we could have met under the mistletoe my sister always hangs in the foyer. I do not believe for one moment that the beaver pelt you spoke of could rival the imagined softness of your lips.

As regards to your rodent problem, I can commiserate. One of our neighbours had taken to raising a bevy of rabbits for his children and the pesky things escaped. They have, as rabbits do, reproduced rapidly and have staged an invasion of our kitchen garden as well as my mother’s roses. My brother Heath has done as your neighbour and set out snares; my sister is hoping for a rabbit fur cape before the winter is over.

I fear for your garden, my dear Rebecca, for if your concentration is anything like mine is when I think of you, it does not stand a chance. Only the other day I was engrossed in a game of chess with Heath. I was reminded of a move you made, which set my mind to a fantasy of you and caused no end of merriment in my daughter when my brother checkmated me only eight moves later.

With that my dear, I must check on my Chloe before retiring myself and hope that my dreams will be filled with you.

All my love,

Jarrod

 

_Oh, my poor Jarrod, to be beaten so soundly by your brother on account of me! It only makes my wish to see you greater, because if the mere thought of me is so disastrous to your game, then my presence should make my victory that much more assured._

_I am glad to hear you had a pleasant holiday and although I wished for a letter, I understand the need to spend time with your family. My holiday was fine, we had a large dinner at the church hall with presents for the children and everyone had a marvellous time._

_The weather has been frightful here over the last few days and that has brought to mind the unseasonable storm that caused us to spend our time together and my desire for more of the same, possibly curled up together in front of a fire with no place else to go. When I close my eyes and listen to the wind, I can imagine resting my head on your shoulder with your arms around me._

_But reality always intrudes and I can only wish that circumstances permit me to see you again soon._

_I fear the cold is making me maudlin, so I will end this letter with fondest thoughts of you._

_Rebecca_

 

“Got the mail!” Nick dropped his hat on the hall table as Victoria put down her sewing and came over. “A few things for you, Mother,” he said. “A letter from Aunt Ruth and what looks like an invitation.”

“Thank you, Nick,” she said graciously. 

“And something for you, Jarrod,” Nick announced as his brother came from the library. “Looks like the postmark says…” He made an exaggerated show of peering at the envelope. “Silver Springs?” He held it up to his nose. “Doesn’t smell like a mine report, maybe some desperate prisoner looking for a lawyer?” He ignored Jarrod’s hand as it reached for the letter. “Maybe I should open it for you.”

“Nick,” Jarrod said warningly, “you do know it’s a federal offence to tamper with someone else’s mail.”

Nick chuckled as he handed over the envelope. “So when do we get to meet this lady friend of yours?” he wanted to know.

“And what makes you think it’s from a lady?”

Nick snorted. “Jarrod, every letter you get from Silver Springs, Nevada, has you grinning like a cat that’s gotten into the cream, not to mention a letter from our mine foreman wouldn’t smell so pretty.”

Jarrod just flashed his mother and brother a quick smile. “I think I’ll read this in my room before I go pick up Chloe from Sarah’s,” he said enigmatically. “See you both later.” He went up the stairs as they watched.

 

Jarrod set down the letter and his cigar at the tap on the door. “Come in.” From the earlier teasing, he had an idea who it might be and wasn’t disappointed when his mother entered the room.

“You know, Jarrod,” she said without preamble, “you might want to invite a lady you’re getting serious about for a visit to introduce her to your daughter.”

Jarrod gave her a rueful smile as she voice a thought he’d had more than once. “It’s at least a five day trip from here to Silver Springs,” he said, using the same arguments on her that he used on himself. “That’s almost two weeks of just travel. Chloe has school and I don’t feel right asking Rebecca to leave for that long “

“Is that her name? Rebecca?” Victoria smiled at her son indulgently. “You may not feel right about asking, but luckily I have no such reservations. I’ve been curious and it’s a mother’s prerogative to meet the woman who her son is courting, not to mention your daughter’s.”

“We aren’t courting, Mother,” Jarrod protested. “Rebecca lives almost 600 miles away. Now Nick and Aggie, they’re courting.”

“Jarrod,” Victoria said sternly, “you can court someone by letter just as well as in person. Not as easily, perhaps, but are you really going to try to deny it to me again?”

Jarrod picked up the letter, read the last line again and thought of the words both of them had previously put on paper. “No,” he had to admit, “you’re right as always, Mother.”

Victoria smiled as she patted his hand. “Now would you like me to send the invitation separately or include it with the letter you’ll be writing this evening?”

Jarrod just chuckled. His mother knew him well. “If you have it ready before I go to the office tomorrow,” he told her, “they can go together.”

 

My darling Rebecca, 

You may have noticed this letter is a bit thicker than usual. My mother has taken it upon herself to invite you to the ranch for a visit. She told me, and I quote, “It is a mother’s prerogative to meet the woman her son is courting,” and also reminded me that if we desire anything to come of what I hope has grown between us over the past few months, that it is important for you and Chloe to meet.

I have longed to invite you on more than one occasion myself, but have refrained as it might seem as though I was making improper advances. Thankfully, Victoria Barkley is a force to be reckoned with and has taken the matter out of my hands.

I am well aware of the time and distance involved in you making such a visit and I will certainly understand if you are unable to spare so much time. But no matter how eager my mother is to meet you, it cannot compare to my desire to see you again. If you cannot come here, I promise to make the trip to Silver Springs with Chloe as soon as the school term is over.

Rest assured you will be well chaperoned by my mother and sister if you are able to make a visit here, not to mention my Chloe, and even though my thoughts may stray down an improper path, I promise to remain a gentleman at all times.

Awaiting your reply,

your Jarrod

 

_Rebecca Ashburn,_

_I understand you have been keeping correspondence with my son Jarrod and I wish the opportunity to get to know you, as I am sure you would like the chance to meet us and especially Jarrod’s daughter Chloe. To this end, I am extending to you an invitation to visit our ranch outside of Stockton for a stay of the duration of your choosing. Please do not concern yourself with imposing as I and the rest of my family are looking forward to enjoying your company._

_Please inform Jarrod of when you will be arriving so he can be sure to meet you._

_Sincerely,_

_Victoria Barkley_


	5. Chapter 5

Rebecca continued to gaze out the window when the conductor called out Stockton as the next stop. The butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach multiplied as the train slowed. She was going to be meeting the man she had been writing over that past few months for only the second time and hoped she wouldn’t be disappointed. Or, more to the point, she hoped he wouldn’t be. It was very possible that Jarrod had built up an unrealistic image in his mind and would regret inviting her. There was also the fact that she was going to be meeting Jarrod’s daughter and after travelling for several days, she didn’t think she was in a position to make a very good impression.

Rebecca sternly admonished herself to stop worrying. If it happened, it happened and it was better to find out sooner rather than later.

The train lurched to a stop and Rebecca collected her belongings from the rack above her seat.

“Do you need directions, ma’am, or any help with your bags?” the conductor asked as he helped her off the train.

“No thank you,” she said distractedly. Her attention was riveted on the handsome man holding the hand of a little girl and coming her way with a dashing smile on his face.

*

“Do you think she’ll like me, Daddy?” Chloe asked with a worried frown.

Jarrod tried to reassure her with a smile, but in his mind, he was thinking the same thing about himself. “Of course she will, Chloe.” It was certainly possible that the reality wouldn’t live up to the expectations. It was one thing to consider getting involved with a divorced father from 600 miles away; it was another to be confronted with it directly. He tugged playfully on her hair. “What’s not to like?”

He was happy to see Chloe relax. A moment later, she asked, “Daddy, what if I don’t like her?”

Jarrod crouched down beside her. “Chloe, you don’t have to like her. I want you to be honest with me about how you feel, all right?” He would never pursue a relationship with anyone his daughter didn’t feel comfortable with.

Relief came over Chloe’s face and she hugged him. “All right, Daddy.”

A train whistle sounded and Jarrod straightened up, still holding her hand. He took a deep breath to calm the butterflies in his stomach as the train chuffed into the station. It came to a slow halt and the brakes let out a whoosh of steam.

Then he saw the conductor help Rebecca off the train, looking just like he remembered. He walked up to her, took her bags and set them down before taking her hand in his free one. “Rebecca, I’m so glad you could come.”

“Hello, Jarrod,” she replied and the remembered sound of her voice sent shivers up his spine. “I must look a fright.”

“Nonsense,” Jarrod admonished, the smile never leaving his lips, “you look wonderful.” He then smiled down at Chloe. “Rebecca, this is my daughter Chloe. Chloe, say hello to Mrs. Ashburn.”

“Hello,” Chloe said politely as she reached out her hand.

Rebecca extended her hand and shook Chloe’s. “I’ve been looking forward to meeting you, Chloe,” she said with a warm smile. “And if your father doesn’t object, I’d rather you call me Rebecca.”

Chloe looked up at Jarrod expectantly and he nodded. “If that’s what Rebecca wants, it’s fine with me,” he assured her.

“Okay,” she said brightly before smiling back at Rebecca. “You’re pretty,” she observed, making Rebecca blush.

“And you’re even prettier than your picture,” Rebecca complimented back.

Jarrod smiled indulgently at both of them. “Let me grab your bags,” he said as he picked up Rebecca’s luggage, “and we’ll head to the ranch. I’m sure you’d like to rest and freshen up.” Then he smiled more as he saw Rebecca reach her hand down to Chloe and Chloe take it without hesitation.

The ride home was one of the most enjoyable Jarrod could remember. Rebecca talked easily with Chloe, smiling at his daughter’s stories of life on the ranch and answering all of her questions. He added a few comments and Rebecca shot him warm glances from time to time that he happily returned. It seemed like no time at all before they were pulling through the gates of the ranch.

Rebecca looked at the big house in wonder. “Jarrod, it’s beautiful.”

Jarrod set the brake on the buggy and lifted Chloe out before offering Rebecca his hand. “I hope you’ll feel at home,” he told her sincerely. 

She let her hand linger in his. “I’m sure I will.”

Jarrod went to grab her bags out of the boot when he felt a tug on his jacket. Chloe motioned him closer and whispered in his ear, “I like her, Daddy.”

“I do too,” he whispered back with a wink.

Chloe took Rebecca’s hand again. “Come on, I’ll show you where your room is.”

Rebecca and Jarrod exchanged smiles and she let Chloe lead her into the house as he followed with the luggage.

Jarrod kept himself back while Rebecca charmed the rest of his family. He longed for the opportunity to get her alone, but his mother had also invited Aggie Nikolas, recently affianced to Nick, for dinner so he didn’t get the chance. However, Rebecca’s eyes often strayed his way; Jarrod could feel the warmth and affection they held and hoped his reflected what he was feeling as well. Then when Rebecca invited Chloe to come upstairs and help her decide what to wear for dinner, Jarrod couldn’t constrain his wide smile and winked when Victoria looked at him knowingly. It was still too soon, but Jarrod couldn’t stop himself from envisioning a future with both his beautiful girls.

 

Rebecca stepped outside the open French doors as she waited for Jarrod to finish saying goodnight to Chloe. She was happy she’d taken the chance to come; her expectations had been met and more. The connection she felt with Jarrod wasn’t only in her fantasies; even though they hadn’t had a chance to be alone, it was an almost tangible thing. And the fact that she felt a similar connection growing with Jarrod’s daughter was heartening to say the least.

She felt something warm drape around her shoulders and smiled up into Jarrod’s blue eyes.

“I thought it might be a bit chilly,” he explained and she pulled the edges of his jacket closer around her.

“Thank you.” Rebecca had been thinking of things she wanted to say, but they all disappeared in the face of his dashing smile.

“I could offer you a game of chess,” he suggested with twinkling eyes.

She smiled. “How about a stroll instead? Everyone’s busy making plans for your brother’s wedding, I don’t want to interrupt them.”

Jarrod offered her his elbow and Rebecca slipped her arm through it. They walked slowly through the garden and Rebecca found she didn’t need to say anything. She just enjoyed being with him as he led her to a bench beside an arbour of roses and they sat, close but not quite touching except where he held her hand.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how much having you here means to me,” Jarrod said softly as he rubbed his thumb across her hand.

“I think I know,” she replied and their eyes locked. Jarrod bent his head slightly forward and touched her lips lightly with his before pulling back.

He smiled ruefully. “I’m sorry, Rebecca. I promised you I would be a gentleman.”

Rebecca reached up and brushed his cheek with her fingertips. “Well, then it’s a good thing that I never promised to be a lady.” She leaned in and this time their kiss was long and lingering. Jarrod’s hand slid up to her shoulder while she slipped her arms around his waist and it was just as she’d imagined. Their lips broke apart, but they remained in each other’s arms as Jarrod rested his cheek on the top of her head.

“I think Chloe likes you.”

Rebecca savoured being so close to him as she thought of Jarrod’s daughter. “She’s wonderful, Jarrod. It’s not hard to tell how much you love her and how much she adores you.”

She felt Jarrod relax. “You don’t know how relieved I am that you and Chloe get along.” He pulled back. “It know it’s early, but…”

Rebecca’s heart skipped a beat. She’d rushed into marriage with her first husband and even though she knew she was falling hard and fast for Jarrod, assuming she hadn’t before, she wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. “You’re right, it is early,” she said, cutting him off with a gentle finger on his lips. “And we have over a week before I plan to go home. Let’s just see where this goes.”

Jarrod smiled and softly kissed her again. “Wise as well as beautiful,” he told her and chuckled when she blushed. He got to his feet and held out a hand to help her up. “It’s late and I’m sure Nick is getting ready to take Aggie home.”

Rebecca stifled a yawn. “You’re right, it is late,” she confessed. “I hate to admit it, but I’m looking forward to a good night’s sleep in that comfortable bed.”

“I’ll try not to let Chloe wake you up too early,” Jarrod said as they walked back into the house, “but she’s so looking forward to showing you everything around here, that I’m not sure if I’ll be successful.”

“I won’t mind, Jarrod, really,” she assured him. Rebecca said goodnight to Jarrod’s family and as she readied herself for bed, knew she was looking forward to the upcoming days as much as Jarrod’s daughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chloe and Rebecca took to one another instantly. When Jarrod got home after the one court appearance he hadn’t been able to reschedule, he found them both giggling in the kitchen, covered with the icing they had used on the cake Rebecca helped Chloe bake as a surprise for him. There were also family outings, long rides across the ranch and strolls through the garden, and Victoria had even invited Rebecca to join her for tea with the Ladies’ Aid Society and Rebecca instantly felt at home. 

As the days flew by, Rebecca found herself feeling more and more a part of Jarrod’s family. But she still held her own feelings in check, not wanting to commit to anything too quickly. Not because she had any doubts about Jarrod or the quality of man he was; it was more that she thought she was still a little bit gun-shy. She hoped Jarrod wouldn’t make any declaration of intentions during her visit; she just wanted to enjoy being with him without that hanging over her head. Rebecca had to admit that her thoughts were moving in that direction, but she wanted to be doubly sure. If she missed Jarrod as much as she thought she was going to, and he missed her as well, that would go a long way towards dispelling the fears in her mind. 

There was also Chloe to consider. It wasn’t hard to tell how strong the bond was between father and daughter and Rebecca didn’t want Chloe to feel resentful that someone else might receive Jarrod’s attention. She was a bright, loving little girl and Rebecca knew that she came first in Jarrod’s life, as it should be. She wasn’t going to do anything that might harm their relationship.

The sun was shining brightly on the morning of Rebecca’s last day in Stockton and due to the unseasonably warm day, Chloe insisted that she and Jarrod take Rebecca on a picnic to one of her favourite spots on the ranch, a small meadow surrounded by pines that overlooked the river. After they’d eaten the delicious meal that Chloe helped Silas prepare, Jarrod’s daughter asked for and received permission to search for wildflowers as long as she didn’t go too far.

‘It’s just so beautiful around here,” Rebecca commented. She glanced over at Jarrod and her heat skipped a beat when she saw the look in his deep blue eyes. “What?” she asked with a self-conscious smile.

“It is beautiful,” he agreed and ducked his head in to steal a quick kiss.

Rebecca cuffed him playfully on the arm as she scolded him. “Jarrod.”

He only chuckled and looked over to where Chloe had found a small patch of purple blooms. “Chloe’s going to miss you when you go,” he observed.

Rebecca smiled. “I’ll miss her too.”

Jarrod reached over and lightly took her hand. “She’s not the only one,” he added softly. “I don’t want to rush you, or put any pressure on you, but I want you in my life, Rebecca, and I’m not talking about letters and the occasional visit.”

Rebecca was grateful he didn’t say anything more. “I’m feeling the same way, Jarrod, but…” She shook her head briefly before meeting his eyes again and relaxed when she saw patience and understanding. “How much did I tell you about my husband?”

Jarrod released her hand to lean back on his elbows. “Not a lot. Only that you found him charming, that he turned out to be a con man and you told me you thought it was for the best that he died.”

Rebecca gazed across the meadow to where Chloe was sitting very still amid a cluster of flowers as she thought about what to say. “I’d only know him a month before we married,” she finally said. “He wined and dined me and showered me with attention and compliments. My parents very strict and not open with affection, quite the opposite of yours,” she added with a smile for Jarrod. “But I was lucky that my great-aunt Gladys lived not far away from us. She was a wonderful woman and I spent a lot of time with her until she passed on. That was when I realized my mother encouraged me to stay with Aunt Gladys so much because didn’t really want a child in the house.”

“Well, then, I have to thank your aunt for helping to create the wonderful woman I have beside me.” Jarrod leaned in and gave her a soft, lingering kiss, which she gladly returned. 

Rebecca smiled before she grew more sombre and continued. “When Beau asked, I said yes because he made me feel like I was the center of his world.” She ruefully shook her head. “I followed as he wandered from town to town, gambling and, as I found out later, selling fake land deeds. Sometimes we stayed at the grandest hotel in town, but when the cards didn’t go his way or the townsfolk didn’t open their pocketbooks, I was lucky to have a roof that didn’t leak over my head.” Sighing, she added, “At one point, he admitted he’d married me mostly so he would seem more respectable.”

“I can think of a few reasons for a man to marry you,” Jarrod told her lightly, “seeming respectable isn’t on the top of my list.”

Rebecca blushed and Jarrod chuckled before she continued. “When I got the news that he died in a mudslide while showing his latest mark the land he said he was selling, I was so guilty that all I could feel was relief. I suppose I could’ve gone home, but I didn’t want to listen to my parents’ ‘I-told-you-so’s’. There was a decent sized stake since he’d been winning at the poker table all week, so I took it and ended up in Silver Springs where I bought the boarding house. I was selfish, I know, I should’ve tried to return it to the people he’d cheated…”

Jarrod cut her off. “He swindled you too, Rebecca,” he said firmly. “I don’t think you have anything to feel guilty about.”

“Thank you.” She reached up and lightly caressed his cheek. “I know you’re not like that, Jarrod, and I think we have something together, but I hope you can understand that I just want to be sure.”

Jarrod captured her hand and turned it to plant a lingering kiss on her palm. “I know, Rebecca,” he assured her. “I realize it doesn’t help that my record’s not too stellar, either.”

Rebecca left her hand in his. “Somehow, I doubt it was your fault,” she told him. “I don’t think a man who was a horrible husband would be able to raise such a wonderful daughter.”

Jarrod was about to respond when the excited cries of “Daddy! Rebecca! Guess what!”

They both turned their attention to Chloe as she ran up to them, scattering collected flowers in her wake. “I was sitting really still and a butterfly landed right on my hand, Daddy!” She plopped into Jarrod’s lap. “You should have seen!”

“I’m impressed, kitten. It takes a lot of patience to do that, but the best things come to those who wait.” He was looking at Rebecca as he said it and she blushed again when she realized he was talking about more than butterflies.


	7. Chapter 7

“Daddy?”

Jarrod looked up from the letter he was writing to see Chloe poke her head through his half-open door. “Are you ready for your bedtime story?” he asked as he noticed she was in her nightgown with her dark hair braided down her back.

“Uh huh, but can I talk to you instead?”

Jarrod noticed the earnest expression on her face, pushed his chair away from the desk and held out his arms. “I’m sure we can do both,” he promised with a smile.

Chloe climbed into his lap. “Daddy, do you think Rebecca would ever want to be my mama?” she asked as she rested her head against his chest.

Jarrod tried to control his elation at the unexpected question. “Would you want her to be, Chloe?” It had been hard to see Rebecca get on the train to leave and he hoped her journey wasn’t proving too arduous. He hadn’t been sure how to bring up the subject to his daughter, but the house seemed emptier since Rebecca had gone home a few days before. He was prepared to wait if Rebecca needed more time, but the only thing that kept Jarrod from asking her to marry him outright was Chloe’s reaction.

“I miss her. She’s really nice and I like her a lot,” Chloe explained. “And she makes you smile, Daddy.”

Jarrod chuckled. “You make me smile, too, kitten,” he reminded her.

Chloe snuggled into his arms. “But you can never have too many smiles,” she insisted. Then Jarrod felt her stiffen slightly. “But I already have a mama, even if I’ll never see her,” she remembered sadly. “I guess I can’t have two.”

“Of course you can, kitten. Uncle Heath has two mothers, you know, even though your grandma’s the only one still with us.” Jarrod kissed her lightly on the top of her head. “But I have to ask Rebecca first. Anyone would be glad to have a daughter like you, but she has to want to be with me as well.”

“Don’t be silly, Daddy,” Chloe scolded him. “You make her smile too.”

“I suppose I do,” Jarrod agreed with a smile of his own. “Tell you what,” he said as he made up his mind. “Do you think we should wait until the school term is over and go together, or should I go to Nevada myself and ask her sooner?”

Chloe thought for a moment. “Couldn’t you just write her a letter? Then you wouldn’t have to go away and I wouldn’t have to wait as long.” Her eyes held a hopeful expression.

Smiling, Jarrod shook his head. “I could, but don’t you think this is something I should ask her in person?”

That made Chloe think some more. “I guess you’re right, Daddy. Then maybe you should go and not wait, but only if you promise to bring her back with you.”

“Chloe, I can’t promise something like that,” Jarrod reminded her gently. “It’s Rebecca’s decision, but I can promise you that I’ll do my best.” 

“Okay,” Chloe agreed. “I think I’m ready for my story now.”

Jarrod set her on her feet. “You go find the chapter we’re on and I’ll be right there.” Chloe gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and hurried out of the room. Jarrod looked at the letter he had almost finished and suddenly, Chloe’s idea didn’t seem so unreasonable. He wanted Rebecca to feel comfortable about her decision and even though he wanted to propose in person, a letter might be the best way to avoid making her feel pressured.

 

My Dearest Rebecca,

Both Chloe and I had a wonderful time during your visit and I cannot begin to tell you how much emptier Stockton seems since you left.

I know I said I would not pressure you, darling, and I will not break that promise, but I feel I must make my hopes and intentions clear.

I love you, Rebecca, and there is nothing I desire more than for you to become my wife and mother to my little girl. I long to wake up every morning to your beautiful smile, to see you and Chloe laughing together and for us to give her all the brothers and sisters she could want if that is your wish. I promise to always love you, I swear I will always put you and our family first and I will do everything in my power to never leave you alone.

Please take as much time as you need, my love. I would have asked in person, but I was concerned that may have made me seem too anxious, even though I do not wish to spend one more day apart from you than is necessary. I do not expect an answer right away, but please do write me and let me know that you are at least considering my proposal.

With all my love,

Jarrod

 

Rebecca set the letter down with a smile. She’d known that Jarrod would propose at some point and she wasn’t sure exactly what she should do. She had to admit she was in love with him as well and in spite of her hesitations, knew she wanted to accept. The only thing holding her back was Chloe. She didn’t want to Chloe to resent her at all for taking any of Jarrod’s attention and didn’t want Jarrod’s daughter to feel like she was trying to replace her mother, even though she knew Jarrod’s ex-wife never had much to do with her daughter and was spending the rest of her life in prison. Deciding to take Jarrod’s advice and take as much time as she needed, Rebecca turned to the other letter she had received and was a bit surprised to see if was from Stockton as well, but in an unfamiliar handwriting.

 

_Dear Rebecca,_

_Things have been fine here and I hope you had a good trip home. I am writing to ask if you might want to come and live with us and be my mama. When I asked, Daddy said it would be okay for me to have two mamas but he said you would have to want him as well as me, so I think I should tell you that he is the best daddy ever. Everyone in town says he is a great lawyer and he is always there for me or my grandma or uncles or aunt whenever we need him. I promise I will be the very best daughter you could ever want and I will do my best to never disappoint you if you decide to be my mama._

_Sincerely,  
Chloe Barkley_

 

All of Rebecca’s fears were banished as she read the heart-felt letter. She was sure Jarrod had no idea his daughter had written to her as well and what Chloe wrote touched her deeply. She immediateey retrieved a pen and paper.

 

_My Darling Jarrod,_

_Would it surprise you that I have been thinking of you ever since I boarded the train? I have spent many hours thinking about what it would be like to be married to you, to help raise Chloe into the lovely woman I know she will become and I must admit that I want that life with all my heart._

_So in answer to your question, my dearest, I say yes, not only once, but a thousand times. I would rather not wait any longer than we must, but I know your brother is to be married as well and I do not want to detract from his and Aggie’s day. But I shall arrange to sell the house and come to Stockton as as soon as I may so we can be married in front of your family whenever the time is right._

_Oh, Jarrod, I cannot even begin to tell you how happy I am and I will be counting the hours until I am once more in your arms._

_Your loving_

_Rebecca  
_

 

My Beloved Rebecca,

No words can express the joy your letter gave me. I agree with your sentiment that we not wait any longer than we must and I am humbled that you wish to be married here. Whatever sort of wedding you want, my darling, is what you shall have and if you would like preparations to start before you arrive, I am sure my mother and sister will be glad to help. You need not worry about Nick and Aggie; they are thrilled as well and Aggie has instructed me to ask if you would consent to a double wedding. Nick and I have agreed that whatever the ladies of our hearts decide is what shall be, so you do not need to be concerned on our account.

As for Chloe, I cannot even begin to tell you how excited the news has made her. I do not believe I have ever seen my little girl happier and I thank you for bringing that sparkle to her eyes.

You have not spoken much of your family, but we can certainly wait to give them time to attend if that is your wish. I would be happy to cover any travel expenses if that might be an issue in allowing them to come.

I love you, darling, and I cannot wait for the moment when you are mine and I am yours.

Forever and always,

Jarrod

 

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I am writing to inform you that I will no longer be living in Silver Springs. I am to be married to Mr. Jarrod Barkley of Stockton, California, and we will be living on his family’s ranch not far from there. I know my choice of husband in the past was not a wise one, but Jarrod is an upstanding member of his community and a wonderful man who has always treated me with tenderness and the utmost respect, so you need not worry about my welfare or happiness._

_Jarrod’s brother is also to be married and he and his fiancée have graciously invited us to share in their day, so the wedding is to take place on April 25 at the Stockton Community Church if you are able to attend. Jarrod has offered to make any travel arrangements you require and you can contact me at my lodgings at Stella Bailey’s boarding house in Stockton._

_Sincerely,_

_Rebecca_


	8. Chapter 8

“It’s so beautiful!” Chloe exclaimed. 

Rebecca had to agree. When they’d first talked about their dresses, Rebecca had told Aggie her intention of wearing something simple. She’d been married before and didn’t want to take away from the other woman’s day. But Aggie told Rebecca in no uncertain terms that it was her day as well, proceeded to drag her future sister-in-law into the most prestigious dressmaker’s in Stockton and informed Alva, the modiste, that Rebecca was to be outfitted for her wedding as befitted Jarrod Barkley’s bride. Jarrod just chuckled when he heard the story and told Rebecca that she was to order whatever she desired and Rebecca finally gave in.

She still didn’t want to detract from Aggie and wanted to choose a simpler dress than Nick’s betrothed was going to wear. Rebecca enlisted Audra’s help and they convinced Alva to let them look at the sketches and Aggie’s unfinished gown before Rebecca decided on hers. Aggie’s gown was breathtaking; a heavy white silk overdress covered a full skirt of delicate lace and the silk was embroidered with gold flowers. The bodice was topped off with a lace ruffled décolletage and puffed lace sleeves and the long train was trimmed with another lace flounce. The white and gold would set off Aggie’s dusky complexion perfectly and Rebecca was content that all eyes would be on Nick’s bride.

All eyes except the pair of brilliant blue that she was so in love with. Rebecca hoped she could be excused her vanity in wanting Jarrod’s eyes only on her as she gazed at herself in the mirror. She wasn’t going to wear white since this wasn’t her first marriage, so the fabrics she’d chosen were complimenting shades of red-brown silk and coral satin. The darker silk was over top with slashes in the skirt to reveal the lighter fabric underneath. The skirt wasn’t as full as Aggie’s and had no train, but beautiful lace overlays covered the darker part of the bodice which was cut at an angle, again with the lighter satin at the top. The sleeves were short and trimmed with deep gold ribbons and Rebecca was sure Jarrod would love it.

“Daddy’s going to love it,” Chloe stated, echoing Rebecca’s thoughts. “He’s going to think you’re the most beautiful thing in the whole world.” 

Rebecca smiled down on her soon-to-be stepdaughter. “I think that’s your place, Chloe,” and Chloe giggled as she twirled in her blue dress covered in lace and flounces and bows. “You’ll be the prettiest flower girl ever.”

“Really?” Chloe’s eyes sparkled.

Alva came back into the dressing room. “Perfect,” she told them. “I’ll make sure they’re at the church along with Miss Nikolas’ gown in the morning. Now Mr. Barkley is here. He said it’s time you were back at school, young miss, and that the train will be arriving soon.”

Rebecca took one more look at her gown before she let Alva help her out of it and back into her everyday dress. As she helped Chloe with her buttons, Rebecca tried to calm her nervous stomach. She hadn’t seen her parents in almost five years, ever since she’d left home after marrying Beau Ashburn. Rebecca hadn’t asked for their approval then and she wasn’t sure why she was so nervous now. But as they walked out to the front of the shop and she saw Chloe greet her father and the warm hug he gave his little girl, Rebecca realized that every daughter wanted her father’s love and approval. She’d had precious little affection from her parents while growing up and knew that was why she’d married so hastily. This was different, she reminded herself as Jarrod handed her into the surrey and lifted Chloe up to sit beside her. There was no lack of affection in the Barkley home and how could anyone object to Jarrod as a husband for their daughter?

“You’ve been quiet,” Jarrod observed after Chloe was dropped off at school. He didn’t push her for an explanation as he guided the surrey to the train station, but Rebecca felt he deserved one nonetheless.

“Just thinking about my parents,” she told him as he helped her down and offered his arm. They walked to the platform and a plume of steam could be seen in the distance. “I haven’t seen them for a long time and I guess I’m nervous.” She gave a tense smile and Jarrod leaned over to give her a quick kiss.

“They’re your parents, Rebecca,” he reminded her. “If anything, I won’t be good enough for their little girl. I’m the one who should be nervous.” Her smile was more heartfelt as he gave her a devilish wink.

They train stopped with a loud whoosh of steam and Rebecca forced herself not to fidget as the passengers disembarked. Finally, two familiar figures descended to the platform and she made herself let go of Jarrod’s arm to go greet them.

“It’s good to see you,” she said. “How was the trip?”

Rebecca’s mother gave her a perfunctory kiss on the cheek. “Loud, hot and tiring,” the older woman complained.

Rebecca’s father looked beyond his daughter. “Is that him?” he asked.

“Yes, it is.” Rebecca led them over where Jarrod was standing. “Father, Mother, I’d like to introduce Jarrod Barkley. Jarrod, these are my parents, William and Esther Marshall.”

“Glad to meet you.” Jarrod extended his hand and William took it to shake it firmly. “Ma’am,” Jarrod said as he tipped his hat to Esther politely.

“Hmm,” Esther said as she scrutinized Jarrod closely. “I suppose you’ll do.”

“Mother!” Rebecca exclaimed, but Jarrod set a calming hand on her arm and gave her mother a disarming smile.

“I’m very glad you think so,” he told her graciously. “Why don’t we collect your luggage? I have the surrey here and I can take you straight away to your hotel so you can rest after your tiring journey.”

“And at least he’s polite,” Esther commented as she took Jarrod’s offered arm.

Rebecca tried to hold in her mortification at her mother’s off hand manner and took her father’s arm as they went to collect the luggage.

“He looks to be a gentleman,” William remarked as they followed a short distance behind. “I hope he’s not misrepresenting himself like the last one.”

“No, Father.” Rebecca resigned herself to her parents’ ill manners. “Jarrod’s family has lived in Stockton for a long time and they’re one of the most influential in the valley. Jarrod himself is a highly respected lawyer throughout the state.” She didn’t feel it necessary to relate his reputation for taking cases no one else would touch that sometimes angered the more conservative element in town. She admired Jarrod for that, but with his current attitude, she wasn’t sure how her father would view it.

Rebecca was grateful to Jarrod for remaining his typically charming self in the face of her parents’ not-so-polite comments. He helped them take their luggage to the Cattlemen’s Hotel where he had reserved the finest suite for their stay and informed them that he had arranged for one of the ranch hands to drive them and Rebecca to the ranch that night for dinner before the bellman saw them to their room.

“That went well,” he told Rebecca as they stepped back outside.

Rebecca looked at him in askance. “Jarrod, they were horribly rude,” she protested, but Jarrod only smiled as he walked her to her lodgings.

“Rebecca, they’ve just endured a two-day train trip,” he reminded her. “That would test anyone’s good humour, even travelling on a first class ticket.”

“You,” she told him with a brief kiss as they reach the door of the boarding house, “are too wonderful.” Jarrod took the opportunity to bring her closer for a longer embrace before she pulled back and scolded him, “Jarrod!”

He only winked as he stole another kiss. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Rebecca’s parents were in better humour on the ride out to the ranch, for which she was grateful. Perhaps Jarrod was right and they just needed to recover from their journey. Her father asked a number of questions of Josh, their driver, and her mother chatted about the lovely hotel and inquired as to the details of the wedding. Rebecca’s trepidation slowly vanished and she found herself looking forward to dinner.

Josh helped the ladies out of the surrey when the arrived at the ranch and Esther couldn’t stop gushing.

“Oh it’s so magnificent! Isn’t it magnificent, William?”

“Yes, quite an impressive residence,” William agreed. “This is where you’ll be living after you’re married?”

Rebecca nodded. “Nick, Jarrod’s brother who’s also getting married, is building a house just on the other side of the ranch buildings but Jarrod and I have decided to live here for the time being.”

They walked onto the porch and Rebecca knocked on the large oak door. It was answered a moment later by Silas, impeccably dressed as always.

“Miz Rebecca, good to see you,” he said as he stood aside to let them enter the foyer. “And welcome as well, Mr. and Mrs. Marshall. May I take your hat?” Silas took William’s felt hat and Rebecca led the way to over to where everyone was gathered in the parlour.

Jarrod rose to greet them. “Mr. and Mrs. Marshall, welcome to our home. I hope the hotel was to your satisfaction?”

“Oh, yes, it was lovely,” Esther gushed. “Not what I expected to find at all out here in the Wild West.”

Rebecca shot Jarrod an apologetic look, but he just smiled and made introductions. Rebecca had already met Aggie’s brother Stavros and found him wonderfully charming, but she couldn’t miss her parents disapproving frowns at the accent that proclaimed him not born in this country.

“And of course, this is my daughter, Chloe.” As protocol dictated, Jarrod introduced the youngest member of the family last.

Chloe gave them a wide smile and a little curtsey as she said, “I’m very pleased to meet you.”

Esther’s brow furrowed and she and William exchanged a sharp look. “Rebecca, you didn’t tell us your fiancé was a widower.”

“That’s because he’s not,” Rebecca told them. Her parents’ attitudes were beginning to exasperate her. But at their shocked expressions, she realized she’d made a grave oversight in not providing them with more details sooner. She hadn’t deliberately left out Jarrod’s past; it made no difference to her and she honestly hadn’t even thought to mention it.

Jarrod stepped up and put a hand on her arm. “What Rebecca means is I’m divorced from Chloe’s mother.”

Esther looked like she might faint as William bellowed, “Divorced?! When you marry a woman, you marry her for life, until death do you part! Rebecca, there’s no way you’re going to have any part of a cad who’s already married!”

“Now wait just a minute!” Nick strode over to defend his brother. “Jarrod’s EX-wife was a no-good, self-centered witch who I’m happy to say is rotting in jail. And furthermore---“

“Nick…” Jarrod’s warning cut him off as the elder brother gestured towards Chloe. Audra had her arm wrapped around her niece and Chloe’s eyes glittered with tears.

Nick went over, knelt down in front of his niece and enfolded her in a fierce hug. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I just lost my temper.” Chloe nodded, but she still clung to her uncle.

“Jarrod is NOT married, Father,” Rebecca said firmly as she put her hand in Jarrod’s, but William didn’t listen.

“And the daughter of a felon?” He continued his rant. “The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, you know.”

Rebecca had enough. “Chloe is the sweetest little girl I have ever known!” Her voice got louder as she continued. “You have been rude and obnoxious since you arrived and if you don’t apologize this instant, I’ll… I’ll…”

“We’ll all ask you to kindly leave.” Victoria stepped up beside her son and his intended, her expression set in stone. “And I’m sure any of my sons will be happy to see you to the door.”

“Well, I never,” huffed Esther. “Rebecca, I thought you’d lost your senses when you married that awful gambler, but that was nothing compared to this. Now come along and we’ll take you back to St. Louis with us.”

“No, Mother.” Rebecca maintained a forced calm in her expression. “I’m sorry you feel the way you do, but Jarrod and I will be married in the morning and I’m so thankful that I get the chance to be mother to such a wonderful little girl. I wish you could share that happiness with me, but since you can’t, I’m sure you can exchange your train ticket for one that leaves early in the morning. Or better yet, you might find a train that takes you out of here tonight.” She turned her back on her parents and walked over to Chloe. Taking her out of Nick’s arms, she hugged Chloe tightly. “I’m going to freshen up before dinner, Chloe. Would you like to come with me?”

Chloe nodded and managed a smile. “I’d like that,” she said softly.

Rebecca took her hand and she didn’t acknowledge her parents she took Chloe past them and up the staircase. She didn’t need to see what was going to happen next; she trusted Jarrod and left the matter in his capable hands.

“I’m so sorry, Chloe,” she told the young girl after they went into Chloe’s room. “I had no idea they’d act like that or be so cruel. Can you ever forgive me?”

Chloe threw her arms around Rebecca. “You didn’t make them say those things. I’m sorry your daddy and mama were so mean, but I’m so glad you want to be my mama.” 

Rebecca held her tightly for a moment. “Thank you, sweetheart. I meant every word I said about you. Now let’s wash off those tears, okay?” she suggested. “And I think we should stay up here until your father has made sure they’ve left.”

“Okay,” Chloe agreed.

It wasn’t long before they heard a tap on the door and Jarrod poked his head in. “How are my beautiful girls doing?” he asked as he entered the room. He swung Chloe into his arms, kissed her cheek and held out a hand to Rebecca. Rebecca took it and he pulled her into the hug as well.

“I’m so sorry, Jarrod,” Rebecca said regretfully.

“Nothing to be sorry for, darling,” he assured her. “You are not responsible for others’ attitudes.”

“But I should have said something before…”

Jarrod cut her off with a gentle kiss. “It’s all right, Rebecca."

Chloe made sure she had an arm around both of them and hugged tight. “I love you, Daddy. And I love you too, Rebecca. I can’t wait to call you Mama tomorrow.”

Rebecca held back the tear that threatened. “I love you back. Both of you,” she said with a grateful smile to Jarrod.

“Now Silas has a wonderful dinner ready and since Aggie’s brother was a baker back in the old country, he has a wonderful treat for dessert,” Jarrod announced. He set Chloe on her feet. “Why don’t you go see if either of them need any help and tell Grandma that Rebecca and I will be right down?”

“Okay, Daddy,” Chloe agreed and, with the resilience of youth, skipped out of the room.

Jarrod turned back to Rebecca. “One of the ranch hands drove your parents back to town. They wanted to stay and continue to malign everyone and everything, but when Nick threatened to throw your mother over his shoulder and toss her in the back of the wagon like a sack of wheat, she left without much protest.” Rebecca had to smile at the image. Holding her hand, Jarrod steered her to the bed and sat them down. “Are you all right?”

Rebecca managed to smile again. “As long as you’re not scared off by the baggage that comes with me.”

“Never.” Jarrod pulled her close and kissed her long and tenderly. “Somehow, this apple did fall far the tree and I think it’s the sweetest one I’ve ever tasted.”

Rebecca leaned against his chest. “I don’t know how I got so lucky to find someone like you.”

Jarrod held her close. “It goes both ways, Rebecca. Now I think we should go downstairs before someone comes looking for us.” They stood and Jarrod kissed her again. “I can’t believe we’re going to be married tomorrow, darling. I think I’m the luckiest man in the world.”


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Ruth,_

_I hope my letter finds you well and recovered from the fall that prevented you from attending Jarrod and Nick’s wedding._

_You should be glad, however, that you missed the scene Jarrod’s bride’s parents caused when they found out he was previously married, but thankfully they decided to leave before the ceremony. I simply cannot understand the attitudes of some people and I cannot tell you how overjoyed I am that Jarrod has finally found a woman worthy of him and Chloe._

_Oh, Ruth, it was beautiful. Nick’s bride Aggie was breathtaking in her gold embroidered gown and Jarrod’s Rebecca looked simply elegant in the darker colour that she chose. Neither of my sons could tear their eyes away from their brides and I think I went through at least three handkerchiefs from dabbing at the tears of happiness that I just could not control._

_But, Ruth, I must tell you that Jarrod’s Chloe was the belle of ball. Rebecca had no attendants other than her future stepdaughter and Chloe bestowed Rebecca and her father with the widest smile that I have ever seen. You know how they say brides glow? Chloe was glowing even more than both of them together. I am so happy for her to have a mother in her life and from what I have seen of them together, I am certain that Jarrod and Chloe are more than blessed to have Rebecca complete their little family._

_Nick took Aggie to the lodge we have in the mountains right after the wedding. Since it is not a terribly busy time, Heath has assured his brother that he can handle the work around the ranch on his own, so I believe they are going to extend their honeymoon for the better part of a month._

_Rebecca stated she has always wanted to see San Francisco, so she and Jarrod have gone there for their honeymoon. Even though I know they wish some time alone, they have asked me to bring Chloe to join them next week. I recall reading somewhere that even though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending and I see that happy ending for my son and granddaughter who deserve it so much._

_I do hope you can make the journey to visit soon, Ruth. I know the children would love to have you here and you know I would dearly love to see you again and catch up in person, to show you the wedding photographs and hopefully even introduce you to a new addition to the family sometime in the not too far off future._

_With fondest regards,  
Your sister_

_Victoria_

 

"Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending." ~Marcus Aurelius~


End file.
